


In The Middle of The Storm

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings, Requited Love, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Tight spaces, two idiots and a need to save each otheror an almost kiss





	

It’s a rush unlike anything Bellamy has ever felt. He’s finally home. Back to her, her glittering eyes, her soft skin, her passion, her intelligence. They crash into each other, her arms wrapping around him and he buries his face into her hair. God, she feels good. It feels right, even though she’s squeezing him so tightly he can barely breath. 

“Never do that again.” She demands as they pull back from each other, the presence of other people suddenly coming back into view. He nods, wondering when she’d started demanding things from him again. It’s been a long time since she ever gave him orders. Monty and Harper both pull him into conversation, needing his input on a project and he looks back at her longingly before letting himself leave. It’s several hours before he sees her again. He’d wandered into the Chancellor's room and fallen asleep before he’s awakened to sirans. Rain. Black Rain. Fuck. 

They should’ve had more time. He runs towards the door and he doesn’t see Clarke. Harper grabs his shoulder, tears in her eyes and he knows what she’s about to say before she says it.

“Clarke’s out there.”

And that is, that is. Bellamy’s world explodes and his mind is screaming at him to get out there, save her. She  _ promised _ him that they’d live together, he can’t lose her. He can’t.

He shrugs on one of the prototype hazmat suits and walks out into the pouring rain. He hears multiple people yelling at him, a man choking out his name but his mind is full of  _ Clarke  _ and that she’s out there, in the storm alone. They can survive this storm together, it’s just what they do. 

He finds her, huddled under the stables. A roof over is their heads, thank god she is not out in the open. He moves beside her and she stares at him in shock. The wind howls around them and the rain swirls above them yet she’s here and he’s feel safe even in the eye of this whirlwind. He runs a hand over her arms, noticing just how cold she is. She’s real, she’s safe.

“You’ve got to go.” she hisses out, pulling him closer still. And that's a mixed message if there ever was one. 

“Not without you.” He whispers out, trying to get her to understand that he is nothing without her.

“Why are you always trying to save me, Bellamy?” Clarke asks, nearly crying as she traces his helmet. She look like she’s about to break, shaking her head at him, furious and sad. 

He steps closer still, he’s never been this close to her before. Just being able to look at how her blue eyes have flecks of green in them, how her hair hangs over her ear, twisted and curly, how her lips are pursed and how there are tears glistening in her eyes. She’s soaked to bone but she looks at him and god, she’s so beautiful. 

“Because you’re worth saving!” He nearly yells, he wants to shake her. This gorgeous incredible brave goddess standing before him, who doesn’t understand that she makes hell a twisted version of heaven. She doesn’t get that she’s worth it to him. She’s worth so much more than his life. 

Her eyes flicker to his lips and she opens her mouth but before she can say anything the walls of the stable next to them crash down. He reacts before he even realizes it, twisting her around so she’s facing the solid wall of stone that are behind their area, facing the heat and wood as it all comes crashing down.

“Looks like neither of us is leaving.” she mutters, hand grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back to face her. He looks down at her, eyes flickering to her lips and shit, she knows. He moves to stand straighter, pretend it never happened. Like they didn’t just scream about how much they need each other, like he doesn’t know how it feels to have her body pressed to his, like the sexual tension never reached a boiling point. She prevents any of that, reaching out and removing his helmet. She sets it down and runs a hand through hair, fingers slowly tracing his face and ending at his chin, pulling him closer. He wants, he wants her more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire life and he leans in. The heat, the sparks nearly jump off their lips and he can hear her heartbeat. The universe is silent and for one perfect moment everything is right. He leans in closer, eyes fluttering shut as he feels her hair brushing against his skin. He can almost feel the entire world narrow down to the tiny space between their lips when they hear screams. The rain had stopped, they hadn’t even noticed. 

“Bellamy, Clarke.”

It’s Kane, kicking down the door and he feels a gulf widen between them as he nearly jumps back. Her face hardens, the softness, the gentleness being sapped out as Kane walks in. 

“Oh. Thank God.” He breaths, the expression of utter relief make Bellamy almost, almost, forgive him immediately. Kane shoots them an odd look, a look of realization drawing on his features as he slowly backs out of the room. Bellamy turns to follow and pauses at the door as he hears something.

  
“Bellamy.” Clarke says, his voice sounding like a mixture of a plea and a prayer as it falls from her lips. And oh, that’s going to haunt his dreams. He has thought about the way his name would sound coming from her mouth while he’s worshipping her and he doesn’t want to turn around. But it’s Clarke and so he does. She’s standing by the stone wall, looking at him with such want in her gaze that it nearly undoes him but he can’t. It was in the heat of the moment, she doesn’t want him anyway and he walks over, picking up his helmet. His hand brushes against her arm and the sparks that he feels jolting through his veins makes him want to run. So that’s what he does, like a coward, he runs from the beautiful girl he was just about to kiss, from the feelings brought to light during the storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Walk Through the Fire by Zayde Wolf  
> I fully blame Power Rangers RPM for this  
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
